For example, in the realm of Direct Response Television (DRTV), a marketer makes an offer to the viewer to purchase or to inquire about a package of products or services, or to pledge a donation, by visiting a specific URL through individual broadcast airings of a paid commercial program of 28:30 in length (infomercial) or a commercial message of varying lengths equal to or less than five minutes.